Won't Say I'm In Love
by EVERLARK.ALWAYS
Summary: This is a songfic set between the hunger games and the victory tour, Katniss comes home from a date with Peeta and explors her feelings for Peeta with Prim


**Disclaimer I don't own the hunger games or the song which is in bold but I did change a couple of words to fit better. Song is I Won't Say I'm In Love, from Disney's Hercules.**

* * *

"Thank you Peeta, I had a really good time," since the games Peeta has been trying to win my love for real, we spent the last couple months trying to get to know each other and I finally let him take me out today. We went for a picnic in the forest and it was nice, but I'm still not sure if this is what I want, a relationship that is.

"So did I," Peeta says with a smile, "Goodnight Katniss, see you tomorrow?" I smile and nod, I'm a little unused of what will happen now I don't want him to kiss me, I'm not ready for that yet; however to my relief Peeta reaches for the bush next to me a plucks a yellow primrose from it and gives it to me. "Goodnight" he turns and starts to walk away.

"Goodnight," I call after him and he turns and smiles back before continuing home. I open the door and go in, I raise the primrose to my nose and smell its sweet perfume, the thought of it and the one that gave it to me brings a slight smile to my face. Its then that I realise Prim is sitting on the stairs waiting for me to come back.

"So?" she gives me a knowing smile and wiggles her eye brows. I know exactly what she wants but I'm not in the mood to give it to her.

"So what?" I reply in an almost bored tone and walked past her to the kitchen.

"Soooo, you and Peeta," she giggles and follows me, "how did it go?" I think about ignoring her but maybe if I give her what she wants then maybe she will leave me alone.

"It was nice, you know just a nice picnic," I then try and escape again by heading into the garden.

I sit on the bench near the back garden, what is it about Peeta, why is it that when he's around I start to forget all my convictions about never falling in love, that I was better off alone and that relationship only end in pain and children, neither of which I want. I sigh and feel an overwhelming desire to sing, to express all these feeling building up inside.

**If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!  
**

If there's one thing I know its men leave, my father died, breaking my mum's heart and leaving me to raise Prim alone. Also since the games and after seeing me and Peeta on the screen Gale got angry with me, even though I have every right to chose Peeta if I want to, and hasn't really spoken to me since he tried to kiss me so even he left. It's only a matter of time before Peeta leaves too.

[Prim:]** Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, I can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
I know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of**

I hadn't realised prim had followed me out and now she is singing along too but I can't let her believe there's something more between me and Peeta than there is.**  
**

[Katniss:]**  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no**

[Prim:]**  
You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh**

[Katniss:]**  
It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love**

I can't believe I'm doing this sitting the garden singing with my sister about a boy. I get up and walk further into our garden.**  
**

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh  
**

I then realise I'm still carrying the flower Peeta gave me, I can't keep little keepsakes to remind me of him, I can't get attached like that, I shouldn't be misleading him like this so I won't go on any more dates. I throw the flower away and keep walking.

[Prim:]**  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, I'm not buying  
Hon, I saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad  
**

Prim keeps going instating there's more going on there is, I don't know what she means about hitting the ceiling but I'm not interested in Peeta and I'm not going to tell her there's more to us than there is.

[Katniss:]**  
Whoa: No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no**

[Prim:]**  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love  
**

In love? Since when have I been in love with Peeta, I know I said I was in the interviews and al that to do with the games, but surly prim knows me better than that.

[Katniss:]**  
This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love**

[Prim:]**  
You're doin flips read my lips  
You're in love**

[Katniss:]**  
You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it  
**

Everywhere I look I see Peeta, everything I see, then my heart beats faster because I'm thinking of him, what going on with me. I collapse on another bench near the end of the garden and rest my head on my chin.

[Prim:]**  
Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love  
**

She shows me the primrose that Peeta gave me and I reach out and take it from her. I sit there and look at it for a moment before sighing.

**Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love**

She's right and she knew it the whole time I am in love with Peeta Mellark and there's nothing I can do about it so I just lay back and look at the flower he gave me while giggles and babbles about how she knew. But I'm not listening, I'm thinking about Peeta.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it, if you did please read my other stroys, hope you will like them all.**


End file.
